toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cashbot Mint
The Cashbot Mints are cog facilities in Cashbot Headquarters where toons must go to complete ToonTasks, defeat cogs, and collect Cogbucks. The three types of Cashbot mints are very similar except in length: the Coin Mint, the Dollar Mint and the Bullion Mint, with the Coin Mint being the shortest, Dollar Mint being medium length, and Bullion Mint being the longest. Cogs *Money Bags (common, no skelecogs) *Loan Shark (very common) *Robber Baron (very common) *Mint supervisor (boss) Rooms and Obstacles There are 20 floors in each type of mint, yet players have to go through only one. Each floor has rooms in a different order, but should the floor be revisited, the rooms are the same; the difference would be the type of cogs battled as well as the gag barrels present. When filled with sets of cogs, huge shelves stacked with coins, dollars, or bullions (depending on which type of mint) are placed to form paths around the room. Some rooms look very similar to those in the Sellbot Factory. (Note: These names are not official and are given to best describe the events in the room.) The Goon Room consists of numerous goons swarming the entire room. There are two variations. * In the room modeled after the Pipe Room, there are 10 goons and two laff barrels at the end. * In the room modeled after the Gear Room, there are 4 goons and one laff barrel at the far corner. The Cog Room is a room full of cogs and may contain shelves that lead down one path. It has three variations. * In the room modeled after the Lobby, there are three battles, the first having four level 10s, the second having three level 10s and one level 11, and the last having two level 10s and two level 11s. * In the room modeled after the Boiler Room, there are four sets of cogs. The first battle has all level 10s. The second and third battles have two level 10s and two level 11s, but the second can be skipped. The last battle has all level 11s. After the first battle, there is a dead end straight from that point that reveals a gag barrel and a laff barrel. * In the room modeled after the Pipe Room, there are four sets of cogs. The first and last battle has two level 10s and two level 11s, while the second and third battles have three level 10s and one level 11. It is possible to skip either the second or third by taking only one path toward the exit. The Skelecog Room has four level 11 skelecogs. There are two variations. Factory Model: Duct Room or Lava Room Lobby. Stomper Alley contains numerous stompers that will crash down on Toons at once and take 8 laff points. The floor is filled with metal boxes except at certain spots, and Toons use this to take shelter from the stompers as they make their way across. Five restock barrels are gathered in a small section of the room and are two laff barrels and three random level 6 gag barrels. Factory Model: Lobby. The Stomper Room '''is where three giant stompers are active but stomp at different intervals. All that awaits are laff barrels. ''Factory Model: '' The '''Lava Room contains three platforms floating on lava. Toons can step onto the platforms, but soon they will start sinking into the lava, losing 8 laff points. Factory Model: Duct Room. The Paint Mixer Room is filled with green paint and moving platforms. Toons use the platforms to get across the paint. Falling into the paint deducts 8 laff points. There are two laff barrels at the exit. The Goon Room contains several goons. Goons are moving cogs that shine a spotlight around them, trying to find toon. If a toon walks into their spotlight, they will lose 10 laff points. Two versions of this room (Pipe Room and Gear Room) exist. The Box Stomper Room hosts a stomper placed right in front of a box. Toons need to push the box onto the wall to move into the next room, but they must also avoid being stomped by the stomper. Timing and strategy is a key to this room; Factory Model: Lava Room Lobby. The Spinning Gear Stack Room 'is a stack of spinning gears that move in different directions. Toons must cross the different platforms to move into the next area. Failure to traverse this area will result in the toon starting the room over. No laff points are lost from this room. ''Factory Model: Lava Room Lobby. The '''Big Gear Room is a gag restock room like Stomper Alley. Players have to go up the stairs and jump platforms onto a giant spinning gear and hop onto more boxes, where a stomper is active. Afterwards, players run along a shelf, another platform, and onto the raised floor where they may go to the next room. Before exiting, there are five barrels; two laff barrels and three random level 6 gag barrels. Additionally, beneath the last platform is another laff barrel. Factory Model: Boiler Room. The Shover Room is a conveyor belt with four shovers trying to push toons off of the conveyor belt. Toons that fall off will land in a pit with 2 goons and be forced to start the room over. Final Boss The final boss consists of the Supervisor, a level 12 Robber Baron skelecog and 3 other level 11 cogs. After defeating him, you will receive Cogbucks depending on which floor you took and how many cogs you defeated prior to defeating the Supervisor. Unlike the Sellbot Factory, you do not acquire a Cashbot cog suit piece from defeating the Supervisor. Following the battle, you receive gag experience and cogbucks (should your suit be completed) and are transported back to the main Cashbot Headquarters building. There are several variations of the Supervisor Room: Boiler Room, Oil Room, Gear Room, Pipe Room, Duct Room, Lobby, unknown white wide room (that may be the Center Silo Control Room). * In the Boiler Room variation, hidden within the ground floor amongst the shelves is a gag barrel and a laff barrel. * In the Gear Room variation, in the far back wall lies a gag barrel and laff barrel behind a stack of boxes. Trivia *Unlike the Sellbot Factory, cogs do not move around at all; instead, they stand in a row. * Because each floor of the mint is different, the cogbucks yielded at the end will be different. This will also change if not all cogs are defeated. *In the Box Stomper Room, despite that Toons are required to push the box in order to advance, it is possible to jump far enough to the ledge without having to push. ** Also in the same room, it is impossible to go back from this point without jumping on another Toon. * All rooms modeled as the Boiler Room have at least two restock barrels: one gag barrel and one laff barrel. *In the Big Gear Room, the lone laff barrel at the right corner has a glitch when standing next to it; Pressing ESC to open the Shticker Book to the Options page and closing it again will cause the player to pass through the wall into the gray zone where they can head to the next platform with ease. While this is often taken as a shortcut, it can also cause the player to get stuck. *When beginning the Supervisor battle, the Supervisor, like the Foreman, says "I'm the Supervisor." However, when fighting the other three cogs, one says "You need to talk to the Supervisor." In other languages Gallery See also *Sellbot Factory *District Attorney's Office *Cog golf courses *Mint cogbuck charts *Coin Mint *Dollar Mint *Bullion Mint Category:Cashbot HQ Category:Cog facilities Category:Cashbots